


Mama Carol and Her Two Baby Boys

by Latias425



Series: The Carol Collection [5]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Especially when one of them's a little gremlin, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Mom Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), If I hadn't told you ten million times before I love Carol, Just Carol being the best mama ever, One Shot, She's just the best mama for having to take care of two baby boys by herself, This story has so much fluff you'll drown in it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: Just a short little story I thought of because I really like the idea of an AU where K.O. and T.K.O. are twin brothers, because that means Carol has two baby boys to take care of. I just love Carol because she's the best mama and I'm a sucker for family fluff, okay?





	Mama Carol and Her Two Baby Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a short and extremely fluffy one-shot staring Mama Carol and her baby boys, because I really like the idea of an AU where K.O. and T.K.O. are twin brothers. Also as I publish this, I haven't seen the new episodes that just came out, so I absolutely do NOT want to see any spoilers.

Carol awoke with a start and her ears quickly picked up the sound of crying coming from the crib not too far from her bed. She quickly got up and headed over to the crib where her two baby boys, K.O. and T.K.O., lay. However, it seemed that T.K.O. had a bad dream as he was wailing and flailing his tiny arms and legs while K.O. squirmed uncomfortably from having his peaceful sleep interrupted.

Carol sighed as she picked T.K.O. up out of the crib, her ears ringing from his loud wailing as he kicked the air. "Shh, shh, it's okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you." she whispered as she cradled him and whispered shushes to try to get him to stop crying, and slowly but surely, his cries settled down into whimpers before he quieted down.

Once Carol was certain that T.K.O. was back asleep, she carefully placed him back in the crib next to his twin, putting his purple pacifier back in his mouth as she did. She couldn't help but stare at her sons as they slept, such little angels. She could look at them like that forever, but then she remembered that it was the middle of the night, so she gave her sons a goodnight kiss before heading back to bed.

* * *

Thankfully, there were no more interruptions that night, and the next morning Carol rose from her bed as the sun was rising, and her sons were just waking up as she stood by their crib and looked down at them with a smile.

"Good morning, my precious boys." she greeted, and her boys cooed as they reached their arms out at her. She scooped them both out of the crib and carried them out of her room and into the living room. She put them down into the playpen in the middle of the room and dug through a box next to her. "I got some new toys for you boys to play with." she said, giving K.O. a shiny red ball, which he stared at with wide eyes and grabbed with both hands. He began to squeeze it so tightly, it slipped out of his hands and rolled away, and he giggled and crawled after it. Carol giggled at that, and then she turned her attention to T.K.O., who had his arms out to get a toy. "Oh, I got something for you too, T.K.O." She reached in the box and gave him a squeaky toy hammer. He looked at it for a moment before putting it in his mouth, drool getting all over the top.

As Carol watched T.K.O. teethe on his new toy, she noticed something in the corner of his mouth. Could it be? She leaned forward to get a closer look, and sure enough, a small tooth was growing at the top, and when he closed his mouth, it would stick out.

"Well, would ya look at that. Your teeth are already starting to grow in." Carol commented. That would explain why T.K.O. was teething a lot. Her babies were already starting to grow, and it had only been a few months since they were born. She had never been happier since the moment she brought such beautiful boys into the world, and while she would have to raise them on her own, she was determined to teach them to be the best they can be.

Just then, Carol heard a cry, and she looked to see her boys fighting over the ball, and T.K.O. managed to snatch it and began to crawl away with it, causing K.O. to start crying. She was quick to react as she took the ball away from him and gave it back to K.O.

"No no, T.K.O., we don't take things from others." she lightly scolded, and T.K.O. began to whimper and then he started crying. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." She picked him up and cradled him, and then saw K.O. whimpering and holding his arms out. "Oh, you boys must be hungry." she sighed.

* * *

K.O. and T.K.O. were in their as Carol prepared two bottles of warm milk for them. She could hear whimpering from behind her, and she could tell that they really wanted to eat, so she quickly warmed the milk up and filled up the bottles.

"Okay boys, time to eat." Carol waved the bottle in front of their faces, and K.O. eagerly took it and began to drink it quickly. However, T.K.O. was a different story as when she tried to give him the bottle, he moved his head to avoid getting it into his mouth and tried to push it away. "Come on, T.K.O., you have to eat." She kept trying, but he still refused. She knew that the airplane trick wasn't going to work with him either, but she thought of something else. She dripped some milk on her finger and put it in his mouth, and sure enough, he calmed down as he sucked the milk. As he closed his eyes, she quickly replaced her finger with the bottle and he firmly grasped it as he drank the milk.

K.O. was the first to finish his milk, and Carol briefly freed her other hand that she was feeding T.K.O. with as she held him over her shoulder and began patting his back to burp him while she kept feeding her other son.

* * *

Once her boys were fed, Carol sat on the couch and watched them as they were back in the playpen, with K.O. playing with some toy blocks while T.K.O. was just teething on whatever he could get his grubby little hands on. She sighed as she slumped in her seat. These boys really wore her out, but that was what happened when you're a single parent of twins.

Carol was close to dozing off when she heard a faint whimpering, and she looked to see her sons reaching out to her. "Oh, you boys wanna sit with Mommy?" She went over and carried them both out of the playpen and set them down next to her as she stayed on her knees.

"Mmm..." Carol gasped upon hearing that, and she looked down at her sons with wide eyes. Were they trying to say something? She waited eagerly as her sons continued to make the same sound, and they managed to say, "Mmmm...Mmm...Mama."

Carol gasped again, and she nearly burst into tears of joy as she hugged her sons. Her baby boys had said their first word! She laughed happily as she gave them both a loving kiss. "I love you, my precious baby boys!"


End file.
